The Wonderful Season of Testing
by sugar freak
Summary: It’s the wonderful season of testing! Whoop de do. I know we all hate tests, I know I do. What happens when Kagome is faced with the, oh so evil testing season that we all love hate so much? And her studding gets WAY out of control? Read to find out!
1. Testing Season has Begun

Sugar freak-ok, I know your thinking, 'why is she writing ANOTHER story! She still has to finish My Band Teacher is a Demon and Never give a kitsune candy!' and I KNOW I haven't been working on those 2 stories very much but this week we have lots of HUGE tests! Now you're thinking, 'why is she typing this if she has tests to study for!' well, I don't really like studding, and I know no one really does so I am writing a story in honor of the wonderful (yeah right) season of testing! So here you go!

* * *

Summery: It's the wonderful season of testing! Whoop de do. I know we all hate tests, I know I do. What happens when Kagome is faced with the, oh so evil testing season that we all love (hate) so much? And her studding gets WAY out of control? Read to find out!

Rating- K+

Title- the wonderful season of testing

Category- Inuyasha

Main characters- Kagome, any

Type- humor

* * *

"Speaking" 

_Thoughts_

(My comments)

* * *

Kagome arrived in the feudal era with her HUGE yellow back pack. But this time her back pack was about to explode! You see, a sad time had come for Kagome. A time we are all faced with. Testing season. Tis the season were you sit in a desk for 3 hours and struggle through the evil torture the teachers call tests. Not a fun time. And of course, were would the season of testing be without teachers giving reviews every day and students devoting all of there time to studding? 

Kagome sighed, _how did I even drag this thing all the way here. There is NO way I'll be able to get my back pack out of this well. Inuyasha has to be around here somewhere he's always waiting for me..._

As if on cue, Inuyasha's head suddenly appeared at the opening of the well.

"Inuyasha! Come help me get this out of here!" called Kagome

"How about a 'hello Inuyasha.'" The hanyou grumbled as he jumped into the well to get Kagome's back pack. _Gosh! This thing is heaver than usual! What the hell does she keep in here!_ Thought Inuyasha as he lugged the backpack out of the well.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she climbed out of the well. "I have a lot of tests to study for!"

Inuyasha groaned, "you have MORE of those test things?"

Kagome glared at him, "yes, is that a problem for you?"

"well DUH! We have to find the jewel shards! You can't spend all your time in your world taking stupid tests!" yelled Inuyasha

"well I can't spend all me time here looking for your stupid jewel shards either!" Kagome yelled back

"the jewel shards are more important than your tests anyway!" Inuyasha yelled, "I thought you hated tests any way!"

"I do hate then! Believe me I would much rather be here with you collecting jewel shards then taking a math test!"

"then just skip the test and stay here!"

_I wish I could. But…I have to pass school…my mother would be so upset if I failed… _thought Kagome, "you…make it sound so simple." Said Kagome looking at the ground

_Huh? What happened to the screaming match? Women are so confusing!_ Though Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome

Suddenly Kagome looked up, "**you don't know any thing do you! You think I can just forget about my life and come here to collect your stupid jewel shards so you can be happy! Well, I AM gonna take those tests and I'm gonna study for them here and you BETTER not try and stop me! SIT**!" Kagome screamed

WHAM!

"WHAT DID I DO!" yelled a confused Inuyasha as he watched Kagome grab some books from her bag and walk toward the village.

"and you BETTER bring my back pack with you when you came back!" she yelled over her sholder

Inuyasha sighed as he lay there in a crater, he just couldn't win.

* * *

Sugar freak- yeah, this was short. But this is gonna be a story with at least 7 chapters. Probably more. I have to go to honors band now. (whaaaaa!) so when I get home I'll probably make the next chapter. Review please! 


	2. Flash Cards

Sugar freak- me back! And the stupid band peoples had us play Midway March a jillion times! any who, back to the wonderful season of testing.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked in to the hut her friends were staying in. _Inuyasha's SO stupid!_

"Kagome! Your back!" Yelled a happy shippo as he ran toward Kagome

"Hello shippo!" she said smiling

"Did you bring any of that yummy candy?" asked shippo

"No," Kagome sighed, "I just have study material."

"Study material?" asked Shippo

"Yes, I have some HUGE tests this week. I need to study a lot for them." Kagome explained, "You know what? You can help me study shippo!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Here." Said Kagome as she handed shippo a stack of(evil) flash cards.

"So you have to answer the questions on the cards right?" asked Shippo

"Yes, all you have to do is show them to me. By the way…where are Sango and Miroku?"

"I don't know. Somewhere." Replied shippo

"Ok," said Kagome smiling, "now let's study!"

Shippo held up a flash card.

* * *

What is the definition of

Onomatopoeia?

* * *

_OH! I KNOW this! What is it…um…I KNOW this! ARGGG! I KNOW THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! Come on Kagome you KNOW this! Is it…no…WHAT IS IT! __It's um…no. ARGGGG! _Kagome thought as she tried to figure out the question. (Now how many of you have had these mental battles with yourself? I know I do this A LOT!)

"ARGGGG!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the nearest text book and began whacking her head with it.

"Uh…kagome?" asked a now frightened shippo

"Be quite shippo! Don't tell me! I KNOW IT!" said Kagome as she kept whacking her head

_Maybe I should just walk away slowly…_thought shippo. "Kagome? You can just skip this one…"

"NO! I KNOW IT! I MUST KNOW IT FOR THE TEST!" yelled Kagome to a scared Shippo

Whack! Whack!

Whack! Whack!

Kagome continued her attempt to murder the text book.

Shippo carefully sneaked outside and very fortunate for him, he spotted Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku! Sango!" he called "here!" shippo yelled as he handed them the flash cards "you stall her, I'll find Inuyasha!"

"What?" asked a confused Miroku

Sango looked at him, "do you have any idea what he just said?"

"Not really." Miroku replied

Whack! Whack! (by the way, all these "whacks" are onomatopoeias)

"What's that?" asked Miroku

Sango looked inside the hut to find kagome banging her head with a text book. Suddenly kagome yelled, "I'VE GOT IT! IT'S A WORD THE SOUNDS THE SAME AS IT'S SPELLED! SOME EXAMPLES ARE BOOM! BANG! AND WOW!" (and WHACK!)yelled Kagome looking very pleased with her self.

"Huh? Where did shippo go?" then she spotted Sango and Miroku…and the flash cards.

"You guys have them! Give me another one!" said Kagome

Sango looked at the cards in her hands. _So these started all the trouble…_"um…Kagome? Why don't you um…take a break?" Sango suggested

"Oh…well…I guess…but…I have A LOT of studying to do." Said Kagome

"Well…stop for a while." Said Sango

"Oh…alright" Kagome finally agreed

* * *

Sugar freak- flash cards ARE a good way to study things but…they can drive you mad. I don't know how many times I've done that…lots. And that is the real definition, I'm so smart! Not. It's almost 9:30 here and I have done NO studding for my reading and writing test tomorrow. Reading is good, but…I have HORRIBLE grammar and REALLY bad hand writing. Argg. Any who, if any of you have tests coming up, GOOD LUCK! Please review! 


	3. Memorization

Sugar freak- I SURVIVED MY READING AND WRITING TEST! HOORAY! But tomorrow I have math…WHAAAAAAAAAAA! The world is unfair. (sigh) any who, here is Chapter 3, memorization.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" yelled shippo as he spotted Inuyasha walking toward him carrying Kagome's back pack.

"What is it munchkin?" asked Inuyasha

Shippo stopped, "your angry about something right? I bet you're really angry. Did you and Kagome have fight? You always get real grumpy when…"

Shippo was cut off as Inuyasha whacked him on the head with Kagome's back pack.

"OW! What did I do!" cried Shippo "I was only coming to tell you Kagome went crazy! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What!" askeda confusedInuyasha

Shippo continued to cry, "Kagome went study crazy! She said she had lots of tests and she needed to study so I tried to help her and she went crazy! Whaaaaaa!"

Inuyasha sighed, _not those stupid tests again! _And he took off running for the village.

"W-wait! Don't leave me!" cried shippo running after him.

* * *

"Kagome! We need to talk!" growled Inuyasha as he stormed into the hut.

Looked up from her text book and gave him a death glare, "you interrupted me…I was trying to memorize this…YOU WILL PAY! SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

_What the hell did I do?_ "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

"I advise you not to interrupt her when she is memorizing." Warned Miroku who had a large text book shaped red mark on his forehead.

"Feh." Grumbled Inuyasha as he lay in the crater. _What has gotten in to her! I didn't do nothing! It's all cuz of those stupid tests!_

"Sango?" asked Kagome, "I think I've got it. here." She handed Sango the text book, "let me know if I messed up."

"Uh…ok." Said Sango as she took the book

"Ready?" asked Kagome

"Yep, go ahead." Replied Sango

"Ok, in 1776, on July 4th, the United Stateswon its independence from…um…France? Yeah…and…"

"Kagome?" interupted Sango

"Huh?"

"That was wrong. The book says that the United States won its independence from Great Brittan. Not France. Sorry." Sango explained

"B-b-but I-I-I-I m-m-memorized it!" stammered Kagome.

Suddenly she turned and gave death glares to Miroku and Inuyasha, "YOU WILL PAY!"

"w-what did I do!" yelled Miroku as he tried to run away but, he tripped over Inuyasha.

"Watch it Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha

"Why are you just standing there? Run for you life!" yelled Miroku as he ran out the door

Inuyasha turned around to see a VERY angry Kagome.

He sighed, "Kagome? We really need to talk. Can you calm down for just a little while? I think your really scaring Shippo." Inuyasha explained looking at a frightened Shippo

Kagome looked over at shippo, "oh, I'm sorry Shippo! I just got a little carried away."

"i-it's alright Kagome." Said Shippo

Kagome smiled.

Suddenly Inuyasha looked up, "I smell Naraku!"

"What!" everyone in the hut answered

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled

Everyone ran out of the hut, Kirara transformed and Sango jumped on, "Miroku! Get over here!" she yelled to a near by bush

Miroku's head popped out of the bush, "is if safe? What's happening?"

"GET OVER HERE!" Sango yelled

"eep!" said Miroku as he ran over and jumped on Kirara. _women are SCAREY!_

Shippo jumped on to Kirara after Miroku.

"WAIT!" yelled Kagome

"Now what!" yelled Inuyasha

"I need my math stuff to study!" called Kagome as she came out of the hut with her math notes.

"Oh for the love of pie!" grumbled Inuyasha (sorry! One of my favorite little weird things to say!)

Kagome climbed on to Inuyasha's back, "now we can go!" she said happily

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took off in the direction he smelled Naraku. _Kagome's studying is REALLY getting annoying…

* * *

_

Sugar freak- sorry for da little cliff hanger there. Memorizing stuff is a good idea, but your brain can only hold so much. don't hurt yourself! I do that a lot…any who, I have a little test taking tip. You might not really care but if you're interested, eat mints. Peppermint helps stimulate brain cells, it'll make thinking easier. Any who, I'll update again tomorrow. Until then please review!


	4. Multitasking

Sugar freak-ok, I lied. My math test is on Monday. See how much I pay attention in school? Any who, here is chapter 4, multitasking.

Remember, "Speaking", _Thoughts, _(my comments)

* * *

_This time Naraku is going down! _Thought Inuyasha as he ran through the woods.

_Is it "A" squared + "C" squared "B" squared? Or is it "C" squared + "B" squared "A" squared? Or maybe…_thought Kagome as she tried to figure out her math.

_I wonder how Kagome is going to fight Naraku if she won't put down her math book… _Thought Sango

_Is Naraku scarier or is a jealous Sango scarier? Maybe a studying Kagome is scarier that both of them… _Thought Miroku

_Why can't we all just get along! _Thought a grumpy shippo who really did not want to go and fight Naraku (I like to use that phrase a lot…)

Inuyasha ran into a clearing and skidded to a stop.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You've finally arrived half-breed!" laughed Naraku (and any of you who have read the last Chapter of 'My Band Teacher is a Demon' know that I REALLY suck at battle stuff, so don't expect anything really great here.)

"The answer is NOT Naraku Inuyasha." Said Kagome who was still lost in her math book

"Uh…Kagome?" asked Sango

"THE REAL NARAKU KAGOME! PUT THE BOOK DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled

"I have to STUDY!" kagome yelled back

Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stared at her.

"What's the matter half-breed? Aren't you going to fight me?" laughed Naraku

"SHUTUP" yelled Inuyasha as he drew his Tetsuiaga (sp?) and ran toward Naraku

"Kagome! Put the book down! We have to fight Naraku!" Sango tried to convince her friend

"Yeah Kagome! Inuyasha can't do ANYTHING without you!" yelled shippo

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Inuyasha

"Your friends don't seem very supportive!" said a smiling Naraku, "the Miko isn't even fighting! How useless! "

That got Kagome's attention

"You interrupted me." she growled looking up from her math book.

"RUN!" yelled Miroku

"Shut up stupid!" said Sango grabbing his arm and stopping him from running away.

"Uh…Kagome?" asked Inuyasha cautiously

"You…will…PAY!" yelled Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows…and her… math book…?

"What are you DOING!" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm MULTITASKING!" Kagome yelled as she tapped her math book to her bow (duck tape: the 8th wonder of the world.)

_What the heck? _Thought Inuyasha as he watched Kagome stick an arrow in her bow while reading her math book

"What are you doing miko!" laughed Naraku, "you cannot defeat me!"

"I may not defeat you…but…I WILL…DEFEAT MY TESTS!" yelled Kagome as she fired an arrow at Naraku and went back to reading her math book.

The arrow hit Naraku in the stomach making him explode

"ARGGG! YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Naraku as he disappeared

Everyone just looked from Kagome who was reading her math book, to the spot where Naraku was and back with open mouths.

"I'm not even gonna ask…" said Miroku finally

"Um…shall we go back to the village?" asked Sango

"Yeah…sure." Said Shippo who was still shocked

"K-Kagome?" stuttered Inuyasha

"Do NOT interrupt me! SIT!" Kagome yelled

WHAM!

* * *

sugar freak- yes…that was very random and would NEVER happen. And I would like to say I CANNOT multitask. Nope. I just can't. I tried to get my guinea pig water and throw my cloths down the shut and I threw the water bottle down with the laundry. I juts can't multitask. Kagome seems pretty good at it though! - please review! 


	5. Trivia and Peppermints

Sugar freak- hello! Welcome to chapter 5 trivia and peppermints! But before you read this I must tell you what happened during one of my tests today. The fire alarm went off every 3 minutes! No kidding! It just kept going Ding! Ding! Ding! Over and over again! It was funny! Our math teacher looked ready to kill the alarm! Any who back to da story.

* * *

_I wonder why everyone is so quite? And why are they all staring at me? _Thought Kagome as she looked around at her friends. They were back in kadae's (sp?) hut and they were all eating dinner.

Kagome had finally stopped studying her math book so she could eat. _They all look scared of me for some reason…_

Kagome had to stop the quite. It was getting creepy. "I know!" said kagome suddenly

"What Kagome?" asked shippo?

Kagome began digging through her back pack.

"Ah Ha!" she said pulling out a bag of candy canes, "here! Everybody take one!"

"Yeah!" said shippo as he grabbed the candy

Miroku kept one eye on Kagome's text as he reached out and grabbed a candy cane

"Thank you Kagome." Said sango as she took one

"What are these for?" asked Inuyasha as he took a candy cane

"Its peppermint. It'll help make you smarter!" said Kagome happily, "after we all eat some we can play science trivia and see if it works!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Science trivia?" asked Sango

"Yes!" said Kagome pulling out some card from he back pack and she handed them to shippo. "Just read the question on the card shippo and whoever answers correctly first gets a point!"

Shippo gulped. He remembered the last time Kagome had handed him cards and asked his to read the questions on them

Miroku was frantically waving his arms back and forth behind Kagome mouthing "no! Don't do it!"

"Um…"said Shippo nervously, "mass divided by area equals what?" (And I have NO idea if that question even has an answer. I'm being last 2 nite and not looking these up)

_I KNOW! Wait…what is it? ARGGG! _Thought Kagome

_Whaaaaaa…? What the heck are mass and area! _Thought Inuyasha

_I hope Kagome doesn't go crazy again…_thought Miroku Sango and Shippo

_AH HA! _"It's density!" said Kagome happily (Again, i have NO idea if that's right...)

_Whew! "_Yes!" said Shippo, "ok! I'm tired! Let's go to bed!"

Kagome looked outside. The sun was just setting. "Um…alright Shippo. Miroku? Do you wanna read the questions?"

"Oh wow I'm so sleepy!" said Miroku faking a yawn

"Sango?" asked kagome

"Um…I'm kind of tired too Kagome…" said Sango

"Inuyasha…?" asked Kagome getting desperate

"Um…listen Kagome. You need a break from studying…" Inuyasha tried to explain

"But I need to do good on my tests!" whimpered Kagome

Inuyasha sighed. "Can I talk to you about those tests for a moment?" _I'm probably the reason she is so test crazy right now. Someone needs to tell her to stop all her insane studying…_

"Um…ok." Said Kagome and she followed Inuyasha out of the hut.

* * *

Sugar freak- sorry to end right there! Sorry for da short chapter! I have to study too though! And I have homework! over the WEEKEND! Teachers hate us all. School is an evil plot made by the government to brain wash us and turn us into uber smart mad scientists. Sorry. I had a whole can of Mountain dew! Any who, more story tomorrow! Please review! I won't update until late tomorrow nite if I don't get at least 15 reviews! I have 11 now so that won't be too hard for you will it? Any who please review! 


	6. You're Driving Us Crzay!

Sugar freak- sorry this is late! My weekend wuz stuffed! My parents keep planning stuff and not telling me about it! And this will be ending in a couple chapters to let you know. Again sorry for the late update! Cough parents cough. So now here is chapter 6 you're driving us crazy! And I still didn't get my 15 reviews. (Pouts)

"Speakings"

"_Thinkings"

* * *

_

"So…what do you want?" asked kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing near the bone eaters well.

"Kagome. Um…" _how do I tell her she is driving us nuts without meeting the ground…?_ "Um…you see…your studying too much!" Inuyasha explained

"No I'm not! I need to study a lot so I can do well on my test!" Kagome protested

"Kagome…I know you want to do really good on your test things but…isn't there a way to study…that doesn't make you go crazy?" asked Inuyasha

"I need to memorize lots of things for the test Inuyasha. I need to study until I know everything!"

"You don't have to know EVERYTHING!"

"Yes I do! I need to get an A on this test!"

"You still don't need to know everything."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I REALLY wish I didn't have this test but I do. So i gotta take it ok?" (Tests should die.)

"I know that. But isn't there an easier way to study?"

"I don't know."

"What about your friends from school? Couldn't they help you study?"

"They are all busy studying too."

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Ok, the sooner she stops studying and gets these tests done the better…_"I'll help you study Kagome."

"What?" _did I hear him right? He offered to…help…?_

_What am I getting myself into…_"yeah, I'll help you study for those stupid tests. We can go to your time and I'll help you memorize things and stuff." _At least this way she won't scare the crap outta everyone here. They all own me BIG now…_

"Thanks a bunch Inuyasha!" said Kagome smiling, "come on! We can find stuff to study on the internet at my house!"

_Oh dear…sigh… _"Alright." Said Inuyasha

Then they both jumped down the well to go to Kagome's era.

* * *

Sugar freak-sorry for the mega short chapter! I have a dress rehearsal tonight cuz the horrid honors band concert is tomorrow. (Shudders) Whaaaaaa! Any who, sorry again for the shortness! I'll update again tomorrow after school, either before or after my concert! Please review! 


	7. The World Wide Web

Sugar freak- hello peoples! Guess what? My tests…ARE DONE! FINALLY! FREEDOM! I'm am so glad to be free of "Today you are going to be taking the Grade 8 Ohio Mathematics Achievement test. Three type of question will appear on the test: multiple choice, short answer and extended response. There are several important things you need to remember. Blah de blah blah blah de blah blah." I'm FREE! YEAH! And now I bring you chapter 7! The World Wide Web!

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the black computer screen.

"Um…Kagome? Is this what it's supposed to do…?" he asked

"No Inuyasha, you have to turn in on first." Said Kagome as she pushed a button

The computer came to life making little beeping sounds and a light blue background came up.

"Weird…now what's it supposed to do?" asked Inuyasha

"If you click on the little blue 'e' then you can open the internet." Explained Kagome

"Inter-net?" asked InuYasha

"Uh huh. See? This is Google." Said Kagome as the colorful Google letters came on the screen.

"gu-gul?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded, "you can use Google to find stuff. Like…dogs." Said kagome and she typed in 'dogs' to demonstrate the powers of Google for Inuyasha. "you just click images, and Google search and…" Kagome waited a few moments before a bunch of pictures of little dogs came on to the screen. "See Inuyasha?"

"I think…you can use gu-gul on the inter-net to find stuff." Inuyasha recited

"Good!" said Kagome, "now we need to find math…" said kagome as she typed in Math and clicked web. And this came up on the screen.

* * *

- World of **Math** Online   
Offers free **math** lessons and homework help, with an emphasis on geometry, algebra,statistics, and calculus. Also provides calculators and games.

* * *

"This will help a lot!" said Kagome happily and she clicked on the blue letters.

Inuyasha watched Kagome click algebra. Then she clicked Writing Equations. Then Kagome began clicking more things and reading thing and occasionally mumbling to her self. _I'm sure a lot of help here..._ Inuyasha thought. _She can do anything on that inter-net thing with that gu-gul whatever… _(to parents, a good way to get your children to stay in one place and be quite for long periods of time: the Internet)

About an hour later, Kagome's mom came up to here room to see how they were doing with studying. She brought them some cookies.

"Would you two like a snack or anything?" asked Kagome's mom (and I really have no idea what her name is…)

"Sure mom…" Kagome mumbled without looking away from her computer

"Uh…thanks." Said Inuyasha as he took a cookie. (No story of mine is complete with out some sugar!)

"Your welcome. Let me know if you need any thing else. Oh, and Inuyasha? Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Kagome's mom

"Uh…I guess." Said Inuyasha

"Alright then, I'll let you two know when we are going to eat." Said Kagome's mom and she went back down stairs

"Alright…" mumbled Kagome (We all act like zombies when we are on our computers…)

Inuyasha sighed, _at least she is not going crazy now…

* * *

_

Sugar freak-sorry for the late update peoples! Again. T-T me sorry! I've been busy! I just got yahoo instant messenger and its fun! Ok, sorry again. Not much humor in this chapter but there will be humor soon I promise! I'll try to update again before Saturday but no promises. Next chapter WILL be funnier and will POSSIBABLY be up by Saturday ok? Please review!

sugar freak


	8. Test 1 and Inuyasha's Glue Problem

Sugar freak-me SOOOOO very sorry this is so late! VERY SORRY PEOPLES! I didn't forget about this story though! It WILL be finished! Also I would like to make an announcement. If I don't update that often now, (I never really updated often…) It is because I am working on an Inuyasha website. It is taking me FOREVER! But its really neat! When I get it finished, (if I ever DO get it finished…) I will put a link on my profile page. Again me MEGA SORRY this is so late! Now I'll shut up so you can read this…

* * *

After a dinner of Ramen, (for Inuyasha of course) staying up until two in the morning studying, sitting Inuyasha several times, and some well deserved sleep, The morning of Kagome's first test, her language arts test, had arrived. 

Kagome was frantically looking over her notes one last time before heading off to school.

Inuyasha was eating breakfast (ramen) and watching her study.

"Kagome, your going to be late." Warned her mom

"Whoops! I didn't realize it was this late!" said kagome as she gathered up all her things, "I got to go now Inuyasha, be good and just stay here and out of trouble for once ok?"

"Feh, you just hurry and finish those stupid tests!" replied Inuyasha who was grumpy from being sat several times in the past 24 hours.

"Just behave yourself!" called Kagome as she ran out the door

* * *

"Today you will be taking the reading and writing achievement test. There are several important things you need to remember while taking this test. Now follow along with me as I read you these directions on page one of your test booklet. Three types of questions will appear on this test: Mulpitle choice, short answer, and extended response. Remember to fill in each answer bubble completely and if you need to change an answer make sure you erase completely. You will mark all your answers in the answer booklet. Any answers marked in the test booklet will not be scored. Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Kagome teacher went on and on and on reading that important stuff teachers tell you before a test that no one listens to. 

Kagome looked at the words but she wasn't reading them. She was trying to remember everything she ever learned about reading and writing.

Finally Kagome heard the teacher say, "You may now begin."

Kagome opened the test booklet. (Note: any one stupid enough to put the questions I am making up here on a REAL 9th grade test belongs locked up)

* * *

Please read the following selection and answer questions 1 through 5. 

One day bob woke up and looked out the window. Bob saw that the sky was blue. Bob also saw clouds in the sky. "The sky is very pretty!" said bob to himself, "I think I will go out side and look at the pretty blue sky!" Then bob went outside. Bob looked up at the sky. "What a pretty sky!" said bob. Suddenly bob heard a loud BOOM! Then the sky turned gray. Then it began to rain. Bob got wet. "Awww man!" said bob and he went back inside.

#1 did bob like or dislike the blue sky?

A. he liked the blue sky

B. he dislike the blue sky

C. he didn't know if he liked it or not.

D. Bob saw a blue sky?

#2 what is the name of the main character?

A. Fred

B. Bob

C. Joe

D. Billy

#3 what happened to bob when it started to rain?

A.he laughed like a maniac

B.he ran around in circles

C.he got wet

D.he melted

#4 what color did the blue sky turn?

A.Pink

B.Purple

C. Highlighter yellow

D.Gray

#5 what did bob think about the blue sky?

A.it's a plot by alien monkeys

B.it was pretty

C.it scared him

D.bob is missing his brain therefore he cannot think

* * *

Kagome looked at the questions. _This is A LOT easier than I thought! _(and if any of you readers can't answer all those correctly then you need to go back to 1st grade)

Kagome marked bubbles #1 A, #2 B, #3 C, #4 D, and #5 B. Then she continued with the rest of the test.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha… 

_Push the on button…use not-real mouse to click on little blue e…AH! This is that gu-gul thing she was talking about! Now…she said you use this gu-gul to find stuff…I wonder if it can find shikon shards! Lets see…she said just type in what you want to find…and click that search button…_Inuyasha tried to remember everything Kagome told him about the computer.

"hey! None of these are real jewel shards!" Inuyasha complained as he looked to various pictures historians had drew of what they thought the shikon jewel looked like and pictures advertising the little shikon jewel key chains that Kagome's grandpa was selling.

"Kagome said gu-gul can find anything! Did I do something wrong?" wondered Inuyasha, "maybe this will fix it…"

Inuyasha began pushing random keys on the key board trying to get 'gu-gul' to find the real shikon jewel shards.

Suddenly the screen on the computer went black.

"….uh…oh…" said Inuyasha as he looked at the black screen. _I don't think it's supposed to do that…._

Inuyasha just looked at the computer. He had NO idea even what a computer really was much less how to fix one.

_Kagome is gonna sit me to the other end of the earth! How do I fix this stupid thing!_

Inuyasha began to think. He remembered last night he had "accidentally" dropped kagome's little brothers model car. Kagome had then sat him and Sota used some stuff he called ga-lue to fix it. _Maybe the ga-lue will fix Kagome's computer! _Thought Inuyasha and he went to find some glue.

* * *

"You may now stop. Please put down your pencils and close your test booklets." Said kagome teacher 

_I did it! One test down, three to go! _Thought kagome happily

"Was it just me or was that test so easy it was scary?" asked one of kagome's friends

"It was REALLY easy! I expected it to be harder!" said kagome

"Well at least its over now." Said another one of kagome's friends.(and if some one could give me there names if would help a lot!)

"I got to get home now guys, I have um…relatives visiting." Said kagome

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" he friends responded

* * *

"Inuyasha! I'm home!" called kagome as she walked into the house. 

"Um…hi Kagome…" said Inuyasha peeking in to the room

"The test was really easy Inuyasha! I thought it was going to be a lot harder!"

"Uh…alright…" said Inuyasha who was obviously nervous about something

"Inuyasha…" kagome began, "you didn't do anything you weren't supposed to do today did you?"

"NO!" said Inuyasha WAY too loudly

Kagome frowned, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Somehow I don't believe you." Said Kagome and she began to walk toward he room.

"NO!" yelped InuYasha as he jumped in front of the door.

"Inuyasha…what did you do!" asked Kagome again

"Nothing!" the stubborn hanyou replied.

"Well then let me in my room."

"Um…you can't go In there." Inuyasha tried

"Why?" asked kagome growing angry

"…because." Replied Inuyasha

"Oh really? SIT BOY!" yelled kagome

WHAM!

Kagome then stepped over Inuyasha and went in to her room.

She gasped at what she saw.

Her computer, or what used to be a computer, was COVERED in glue! It was all over the keys, the mouse, the whole computer! Sticky white glue everywhere!

"INUYASHAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT BOY!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER!"

Inuyasha's muffled voice answered, "I tried to use that gu-gul to find shikon shards and then it went black so I used that ga-lue stuff to fix it but it didn't work."

"YOU CAN'T PUT **GLUE **ON A COMPUTER!" Kagome roared

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FULT THAT GU-GUL WASN'T WORKING RIGHT! IT DIDN'T EVEN FIND ANY REAL SHARDS!"

"YOU **CAN'T **USE GOOGLE TO FIND **JEWEL SHARDS**!"

"YOU SAID YOU USE GU-GUL TO FIND STUFF!"

"WELL NOT JEWEL SHARDS!"

"It sounds like kagome got home." Sighed Kagome's mother from down stairs in the kitchen, "I wonder if those two ever stop fighting?"

* * *

sugar freak-there ya go. Over 1,400 words. Long chapter! And the moral of the story is! Never try to fix a computer with glue! Please review! 


	9. Test 2 and Duck Tape

Sugar freak- again I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait for these chapters. I would also like to say I hate the Grand Canyon. If you did nothing for an hour in science class but look at rocks from the Grand Canyon ever day for over a month, you'd get pretty sick of rocks too. any who, enough of my complaining, here is Chapter 9, Test Number 2 and Duck Tape.

* * *

Kagome was in a very grumpy mood today. First of all Inuyasha had RUINED her computer by trying to "fix it" with GLUE! Now she had a big computer shaped blob of glue in here room, and she was NOT happy about it. 

Kagome ate her breakfast while studying her social studies notes, stopping occasionally to glare at Inuyasha who was sitting across from her eating Ramen.

"Kagome…I'm really sorry for…" Inuyasha started

"Sit boy." Responded Kagome

WHAM!

She wasn't going to forgive him THAT easily. (I wouldn't either if some did that to my computer!)

"I'm going now," said Kagome as she packed up her stuff, "and Inuyasha? Break anything else and I'll sit you to the other side of the world!" she said glaring

Upon the word "sit" another loud WHAM was heard in the kitchen made by none other than Inuyasha.

_Serves him right _thought Kagome as she walked to school.

* * *

"Today you will be taking the history achievement test. There are several important things you need to remember while taking this test. Now follow along with me as I read you these directions on page one of your test booklet. Three types of questions will appear on this test: Multiple choice, short answer, and extended response. Remember to fill in each answer bubble completely and if you need to change an answer make sure you erase completely. You will mark all your answers in the answer booklet. Any answers marked in the test booklet will not be scored. Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Kagome teacher went on and on and on reading that important stuff teachers tell you before a test that no one listens to. 

Kagome sighed as the teacher went on and on. _Now what happened in 1876? Ugh, I hope I remember all this stuff! Then again, the last test was really easy. I bet Inuyasha could have passed that! Inuyasha…He better be really sorry for what he did to my computer! How did he expect to fix it with GLUE! Well he doesn't know to much about my time any way…he probably saw someone else use it to fix something and figured that it would fix the computer…still…it was incredibly stupid._

"You many now begin." Said kagome's teacher

_what…? OH YEAH! The tests!_ Thought Kagome as she quickly picked up her pencil and began the history test. (Again, if your tests ever look like this, your teacher needs locked up.)

* * *

Read and answer the following questions. 

#1 the world "History" generally means,

A.Apples

B.Pie

C.Things that happened in the past

D.Frosted flakes

#2 What were the big lizards that used to inhabit our planet?

A.Aliens

B. Cows

C.Dinosaurs

D.George Washington

#3 What are the 7 continents of the world?

A.Bob, Fred, Joe, Billy, Bobrick, InuKa, and LadyRin98790

B.Banana, Apple, Peaches, Cookie, Pie, Cake, and Pepper

C.Asia, Africa, Europe, Australia, North America, South America, and Antarctica

D.Purple, Blue, Green, Yellow, White, Black, and Pink

* * *

_Not these kinds of questions again! This is just to easy…its kind of scary actually…_Thought Kagome as she filled in answer bubbles #1 C, #2 C, #3 C.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, _Kagome is going to kill me if I get in to trouble today…_Inuyasha sat on a couch staring straight ahead. He wasn't going to break anything important today. He would show Kagome that he could go a whole day with out getting in trouble. 

Inuyasha sighed again. He was BORED! Then he spotted Kagome's brother's video games

_Hey! I could play with that! I watched that kid do it, all you do I push the buttons! I can't break it just by pushing the buttons can i? But when I pushed the buttons on that computer thingy it broke…but it didn't break before when Kagome's brother pushed the buttons…should I play with it? Should I leave it alone? Should I play with it? Should I leave it alone? _Inuyasha asked himself, He had to admit, just sitting there and being good was getting pretty boring.

"Hey, what harm could it do?" Inuyasha said finally as he grabbed I controller.

_Let's see…this thing has an 'on' button just like the computer! So I just push it and…_

Then the screen can to life. Some odd little smiling people were on the screen along with the words, 'Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door' (Tribute the shredder here, that's his favorite video game)

Inuyasha looked at the little blinking words that read, 'push start'

Inuyasha looked at the controller and found the start button. _This is easy!_

**_(One hour later)_**

"AHHHHH! I almost had him! How could Hooktail beat me AGAIN! I need to get that crystal star!" yelled Inuyasha (if you don't know what me talking about, go buy the game and play it.)

Getting frustrated he slammed the controller into the ground.

SMASH!

"…..uh oh…." said Inuyasha as he looked down at the smashed controller.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm going now," said Kagome as she packed up her stuff, "and Inuyasha? Break anything else and I'll sit you to the other side of the world!" she said glaring_

_(Back to normal)_

Inuyasha gulped. _I'm dead…_

_Kagome is going to KILL me! I need to fix this fast! I can't let her find out! Let's see…glue won't work…what else can I use?_

Then Inuyasha spotted a roll of duck tape.

_Didn't kagome use that to fix one of her text books before? The top was falling off so she used some sticky silver stuff…is that what she used…?_

Inuyasha pulled off a bit of the duck tape. _Its silver…and sticky…I think this is that tape stuffed she used…_

_I hope this works…_Thought Inuyasha as he began ducktapeing the controller back together.

* * *

"I'm so glad it's over!" said Kagome happily as she walked home with her friends 

"yeah! But…it was really easy…" said another one of her friends

Kagome nodded, "they are really easy…"

"Hey Kagome, are your relatives still here?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah! Yes, they are still visiting! I better go! Bye! See you tomorrow!" said kagome as she ran off toward her home

* * *

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, "Where are you? I'm home! The test was really easy! Just two more and I'll be done!" Kagome had forgotten all about the little computer incident yesterday 

Inuyasha came into the room, "um…hi Kagome…"

"Hi Inuyasha! My tests are really easy! I bet even you could pass them!"

"What does "even you could pass them" mean!" said Inuyasha scowling

"Oh never mind." Said Kagome sighing

_I think she forgot about the computer…I hope she never notices that game thingy…

* * *

_

Later during dinner…

"WHAAAAAA!" what happened to my game cube controller!" yelled Sota

Kagome looked up from her dinner

Inuyasha looked VERY guilty

_I think I have an idea what happened to it…_thought kagome frowning

"I didn't do anything!" said Inuyasha

"No one asked if you did anything." Said Kagome glaring at him

"Um…whoops…?"

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

sugar freak-duck tape is the 8th wonder of the world. It's true. Really. OH! and beforeI forget again, this whole storyI never put in a disclamier! Me sorry again! Here you go lawyer peoples! Don't eat me!I don't own Inuyasha! Please review! 


	10. Test 3 the Baseball the Window and theTV

Sugar freak-whaaa! Sorry peoples! I said I would have this up last night but I fell asleep! Sorry! Stupid daylight savings time…any who, here ya go.

* * *

"Ok, now look Inuyasha…" Kagome began 

She was just about to leave for school and was giving Inuyasha a lecture before she left.

"I know, don't break anything." Inuyasha muttered looking at the ground, "it really was an accident though!"

Kagome frowned, "so it was an "accident" that you dumped 3 bottles of Elmer's glue on my computer?"

"That was on purpose! I was trying to fix it!"

"I understand that but if you break something ask some one to helpyou fix it ok?"

"Feh"

Kagome sighed, "I'll see you when I get back from school ok?"

"Alright."

"Be good!"

"Feh"

Kagome sighed and walked off to school _he better behave…

* * *

_

"Today you will be taking the Science achievement test. There are several important things you need to remember while taking this test. Now follow along with me as I read you these directions on page one of your test booklet. Three types of questions will appear on this test: Multiple choice, short answer, and extended response. Remember to fill in each answer bubble completely and if you need to change an answer make sure you erase completely. You will mark all your answers in the answer booklet. Any answers marked in the test booklet will not be scored. Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Kagome teacher went on and on and on reading that important stuff teachers tell you before a test that no one listens to.

_I hope he's good today…_after the first 2 tests Kagome was not really worried any more. Now instead of the test she was thinking about Inuyasha. _He probably didn't really mean to break that stuff…he probably just got bored…I would to if someone told me to just sit still and do nothing all day…_

"You may now begin."

_Whoops! The test! _Thought kagome and she picked up her pencil and got started. (Again, really stupid questions here…)

#1 what color is the sky?

A. Blue

B. white

C. yellow

D. pink

#2 what really big star gives heat and life to our planet?

A. the sun

B. Mars

C. turtles

D. mashed potato

#3 which of these rocks is made out of sand?

A. the non-sandy rock

B. the rock that is made out of stuff that is not sand

C. sandstone

D. a un-sandy rock

Kagome sighed, _another easy test…lets see…A…A…C…

* * *

_

_Sigh…I'm bored…_thought Inuyasha, however today he was determined not to break anything.

He just sat in the living room staring straight ahead. (Like me in social studies class…)

Suddenly and randomly, a base ball smashed through a window and hit the TV knocking it over and causing the screen to crack into many little pieces.

"Oh…dear….I'm dead……" Inuyasha just stared wide eyed at the broken glass bits of TV all over the floor.

Then a little kid popped his head in the window.

"I'm real sorry bout that mister!" said the little kid

"Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? IS THAT GOING TO SAVE MY LIFE? I'M DEAD KID! KAGOME IS GOING TO KILL ME! I PROMISED NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!" yelled Inuyasha

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the poor little kid and he ran away from there as fast as he could

_great…now what, if I try to fix anything Kagome will sit me forever, if I leave it like it is kagome will sit me forever, if I go into hiding kagome will find me and sit me forever…_ Inuyasha thought about his choices, they weren't that good.

"I'm home!" called a voice

Inuyasha froze, _that's right; Kagome's mom said Sota had a field trip so he would be home early…_

"Oh, Hi Inuya…" Sota stopped when he saw the living room, "what did you…"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! THAT KID DID!"

"Ok, ok! Just what happened?" said Sota who was now scared of Inuyasha

"Some ball came through the window and hit that screen thing! I was being good I swear!"

"Ok, was it this base ball?" asked Sota picking up the ball out of the ruined TV.

Inuyasha nodded

"Now we have evidence!" said Sota and he happily put the ball into a plastic bag

"evi-dents?" asked Inuyasha

"Proof that you didn't break it!" explained Sota, "lets get a camera and take pictures of the crime scene!"

"Uh…alright…" said Inuyasha _Kagome's brother is weird…

* * *

_

ACHOO!

"Are you getting sick again Kagome?" asked Yuka

"No, it's just a little cold or something." Replied Kagome

"Are you sure it's not another weird and rare illness?" asked Ari

"Yes, I'm fine. Now I need to go…my relatives are still here…" said kagome

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" all Kagome's friends called as she rode off on her bike

* * *

"Inuyasha? I'm home! Did you break anything?" asked Kagome as she walked in the door. 

"He's is innocent until proven guilty!" claimed Sota running into the room wearing a detective hat and coat and holding a large magnifying glass.

"Uh…Sota?" asked Kagome

"We have good evidence! Inuyasha was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" her brother went on

"What happened?" Asked kagome

"Ahem, well you see…" Sota began, "Inuyasha was sitting in the living room and suddenly," he pulled out the base ball in the plastic bag, "THIS base ball came flying through the window!" Sota held up a picture of the broken window, "then it hit the TV!" Sota explained holding up a picture of the TV.

"So…Inuyasha didn't do anything?" asked Kagome

"Yep! It was that weird neighbor kid I don't like…he's creepy…he collects dead things…" (And if you collect deadthing this is not ment to offend you in any way)

"Well…that's fine, I wanna go take a nap now…I have a small cold I think." said Kagome yawning

"y-you're not angry?" asked a surprised Inuyasha

"You didn't do anything this time; it's not your fault." Explained Kagome

"Uh…ok." Said Inuyasha who still couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I'll see you later ok? I'm tried." Said kagome and she went up to her room

"See? I'm a great detective!" said Sota proudly

"Yeah…sure…whatever kid." Mumbled Inuyasha

* * *

sugar freak- sorry again! This is getting weird a little bit weird but I have a plan, just keep reading! About 2 more chapters here and this story is done! Please review! 


	11. Inuyasha's Test

Sugar freak-here is the almost lastest chapter!

Inuyasha-what does "almost lastest" mean?

Sugar freak-do you know nothing? It means the almost end!

Inuyasha-………….

Sugar freak-ok, where was I…oh yes, this is the almost lastest chapter of the wonderful season of testing. Inuyasha makes up for all the bad stuff he did in the other chapters in this chapter. You'll see what I mean just read! and I relized that Kagome already had her history test but she is gonna have two history tests. If you are a math lover andREALLY want Kagome to have a math test too, I'll switch the chapters around or something, but I need her history test to be in this chapter. Again you'll understand after you read this! Sorry math lovers!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Flash back_**

(My comments)

* * *

"Kagome you have a temperature of 104! You are not going to school today!" 

"But mom! We have our last test today!"

"I'm sorry Kagome but you can't go."

"But Inuyasha wants me to finish so…"

"You are sick Kagome, It doesn't matter what Inuyasha wants you will just have to wait until your better and take a make up test."

"But mom…"

"No Kagome!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh; he was listening from down stairs. _So Kagome is sick…she can't go take her test…she said she REALLY hates make up tests…wait a moment…_

**_(Flash back)_**

"_Inuyasha!" called Kagome, "Where are you? I'm home! The test was really easy! Just two more and I'll be done!" Kagome had forgotten all about the little computer incident yesterday_

_Inuyasha came into the room, "um…hi Kagome…"_

"_Hi Inuyasha! My tests are really easy! I bet even you could pass them!"_

"_What does "even you could pass them" mean!" said Inuyasha scowling_

"_Oh never mind." Said Kagome sighing_

**_(Back to normal)_**

_Even I could pass them...… _thought Inuyasha.

Then Kagome's mom came down stairs. "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome has a small cold so she will be staying home from school today."

Inuyasha of course, already knew this but pretended it was news.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I'm going to make her some soup, I'll be back in a bit." said Kagome's mom as she walked into the kitchen

"Okay." Said Inuyasha _even I could pass them... _(Guess what he's thinking here)

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's room. Kagome was sitting in her bed and looking quite grumpy.

"Uh…Kagome?"

"Oh, Hi Inuyasha."

"So your sick and can't go to school today?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes I'm sick." Sighed Kagome, "I'll have to take a make up test when I get better."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I have to take a make up test if I miss the real one."

"I could take the test for you."

"What!" asked Kagome, "You couldn't take the test! It's all about……feudal Japan…"

Inuyasha nodded

"You've lived in feudal Japan for over 100 years! The test would be a piece of cake for you!" said Kagome happily

_Piece of cake? What does that mean? _"Would it be alright with your teachers?" asked Inuyasha (cake GOOD!)

"I think so…they REALLY aren't doing that well with these tests…yesterday someone had their little sister come take the test for them…"

"I thought your teachers were evil slave drivers who enjoyed child abuse." Said the confused hanyou, "that's what you always told me." (That's the truth!)

"Well…they usually are…but…they are just acting really strange this testing season…" replied an equally confused Kagome

"So they won't care if I take the test for you?" asked Inuyasha

"Nope! But you have to wear the hat." Said Kagome

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" said Kagome smiling

"Don't thank me, I just wanna get back to hunting for jewel shards…" muttered Inuyasha

"….well you better get going, school starts in 10 minutes." Said Kagome

"Alright, I'll see you later!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed his hat and jumped out of Kagome's window

_I'll think I'll forgive him for breaking my computer now…_Thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha run off toward her school (and he's been there before so he knows where it is)

* * *

"Today you will be taking the social studies achievement test. There are several important things you need to remember while taking this test. Now follow along with me as I read you these directions on page one of your test booklet. Three types of questions will appear on this test: Multiple choice, short answer, and extended response. Remember to fill in each answer bubble completely and if you need to change an answer make sure you erase completely. You will mark all your answers in the answer booklet. Any answers marked in the test booklet will not be scored. Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Kagome's teacher went on and on and on reading that important stuff teachers tell you before a test that no one listens to. 

_Will that guy EVER shut up!_ Thought Inuyasha who was sitting in a desk in Kagome's class room. (My thoughts exactly)

He had just walked in and sat down. Then when the teacher asked if Kagome was present he said yes. The teacher asked no questions and went on to ask a turtle if a guy named Hojo was present. They turtle made a weird noise and the teacher must have thought it meant yes and just kept taking attendance. Then he passed out test booklets and began his speech.

_Kagome's teachers don't seem that bright…_Thought Inuyasha as he looked at the turtle who was trying to eat the desk. (I wish my teachers were like that! pouts)

"You may now begin." Said the teacher

_Finally…_thought Inuyasha as he looked at the test. (I REALLY wish my teachers were that stupid!)

* * *

Read and answer the following questions. 

#1. What was the name of a legendary half-demon who was sealed to a tree about 500 years ago?

A.Bob the almighty

B.Inuyasha

C.Fred the great

D.Captain Crunch

#2. What was the jewel that half demon was after called?

A.The peanut butter and jelly jewel

B.The shiny and sparkly jewel

C.The Shikon jewel

D.The light bulb of doom

#3. Who was the evil demon who was after the jewel?

A.sugar freak

B.Santa Claus

C.Naraku

D.Tigger

#4. Who were the evil demon's little helper people?

A.Kagura and Kanna

B.Snap crackle and pop

C.Green eggs and ham

D. Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star

* * *

_Kagome thought these tests were hard? She didn't even have to do all of that studying! _Thought a twitching Inuyasha. _Kagome's teachers are crazy…_Inuyasha picked up his pencil and marked his name, (#1 B)the Shikon jewel, (#2 C) he growled slightly as he marked Naraku's name, (#3 C) and then he marked Kagura and Kanna and wondered who Spongebob was…(He lives in a pineapple under da sea!) 

When the test was over Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he walked into her room

Kagome was sitting in bed reading a book. "Oh, hi Inuyasha! How was the test?"

"Good, it was really easy! And it was about me!" said Inuyasha as he walked over and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"That's good." Said Kagome smiling, "Thank you again for taking it for me Inuyasha."

"It was really easy. I don't understand why you were so worried about it."

"Its not supposed to be that easy. The teachers have gone mental!"

"Well any way, now your tests are done. And as soon as you get better we are going back."

"Ok, I'll probably be better tomorrow, it's just a small cold."

"Inuyasha? Kagome? I brought dinner for you two." Said Kagome's mom as she walked into the room with two bowls of ramen

"Thanks Kagome's mom!" said Inuyasha as he took a bowl

"Thanks mom!" said Kagome as her mom handed her the soup

Kagome watched Inuyasha suck down his ramen.

_He sure loves that stuff…_thought Kagome

* * *

Sugar freak- ta da! This is really kind of the end cuz the next chapter is kind of am epilogue thingy. This will be the first story I actually FINISH! Hooray for me! Next week I will begin working on a collection of one shots where Inuyasha discovers the wonders of caffeine! The first one, Inuyasha and the Dr. Pepper is already up if you want to go read it. Please read and review! I'll give you cookies! Any kind you want! Please review! 


	12. The End

Sugar freak- (sniff) this is the end! It's so sad! It's the last Chapter! Whaaaaaa! I hope you all enjoyed this story! And now, (sniff) the final (cry) chapter!

* * *

"So the tests were really easy Kagome?" asked Sango

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the feudal era the next day, and they were now telling Sango, Miroku and Shippo all about the strange tests

"Inuyasha even took the last one!" said Kagome

"Its wasn't hard." Mumbled Inuyasha

"Wow, do you think I could take a test and do good Kagome?" asked Shippo

"I bet you would do better then Inuyasha!" said Kagome smiling at Shippo

"Hey!" said Inuyasha

"I'm smarter then you are!" Shippo taunted

"Are not! You probably couldn't even answer the first question!" said Inuyasha

"Well you probably couldn't even READ the first question!" said Shippo sticking out his tongue

"HEY! I could so read the questions! I did the whole test!"

"But I bet you did really badly on it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I'm smarter than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Inuyasha and Shippo continued their fight well Kagome continued talking to Sango and Miroku.

"So are you done with tests for the year Kagome?" asked Miroku hopefully

"Yep!" said Kagome happily

"That's good, so you won't have to do anymore studying?" asked Sango

"Nope! No more tests until I start school again next year!"

"Is your school done for this year?" asked Miroku

"It ends next week, I can't wait! Then I can spend a lot more time with you guys and not have to worry about school at all!" said Kagome gleefully

"OW! STOP IT INUYASHA!" screamed shippo as Inuyasha began hitting him on the head

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha! SIT!

WHAM!

Kagome giggled, "This summer is gonna be really fun with you guys! I can't wait!"

* * *

Sugar freak- DA END! Sorry for shortness! I will probably be writing another story that's kind of the story after this during the summer, after school is done! School gets out May 18th for me! Yeah! Any who, this is the end! I would really love to get at least 40 reviews for this whole story! Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

Sugar Q. Freak


End file.
